


settle down with me

by cinderlily



Series: color me in [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Tumblr challenge of "what you said across the kitchen table".</p>
            </blockquote>





	settle down with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnnybabechuck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=johnnybabechuck).



Admittedly, Patrick was a little buzzed from the painkillers, but he was far from wasted. Still he can feel the underlying tension in the room as he ate the small bites of peanut butter sandwich that he was forcing down to avoid medicine induced nausea. 

He took a sip of his milk (from the dumb straw Jonny manifested from who knows where) and attempted eye contact with Jonny. Attempted, because Jonny was looking at his fingernails like they held the secret to building a better offense. 

“Sorry I freaked you out today. Alls good, it’s a sprain. I should be back on ice in like two weeks tops.”

Jonny did look at him after that. “You’ll be off ice as long as the medical staff deems necessary.” 

“Oooookay. So then what crawled up your ass?” 

“Maybe we should get married.” Jonny blurted out. It wasn’t a question, really, but Patrick felt like he could only give one answer.

“Wait, what the fuck?” Jonny didn’t quite make eye contact and Patrick could’ve punched him, if he knew it wouldn’t hurt himself more than Jonny. “Was that a freaking proposal?” 

Jonny looked back at him and clenched his jaw. “So what if it was?” 

“Then you get the award for the most lame ass proposal of all time. You get an actual award. We can put it next to your Gold Medals.” Even to his own ears he sounded a little bitter more than playful.

“I’m serious here. I know you’re okay. I get that. But I had to sit in the waiting room for two hours just. Waiting. And when they called up family, they wouldn’t let me go because I’m not. I had to wait and wait and it took forever and I hated it.” 

Patrick pushed back the chair to stand up but felt better of it. His arm was comfortable, for the moment, and he didn’t need to have physical pain on all that. “You want to get married to me so that you don’t have the wait the three minutes it takes my parents to tell you what the doctor says?” 

“That’s not what I said!” 

“That’s exactly what you just said!” 

Jonny growled. “Maybe what I meant was I don’t want to be in the fucking hallway waiting for news. I want to be next to you. Holding your stupid hand and telling our family what is going on. Maybe I don’t want to have to wait when I want to be with you, dumb ass.” 

For once Patrick didn’t rise to the bait, because… underneath the bullshit Jonny see where he was coming from. He furrowed his brows. “Okay. We’re going to bed cause I’m fucking zonked. And then tomorrow, if you feel like you still want to and this isn’t some demented mix of adrenaline and machismo, you are going to ask again. Better.” 

“Deal.” 

*

The next morning he does, having made breakfast and thought of at least twenty reasons why they SHOULD get married which didn’t involve hospitals. They don’t get past three before Patrick nudges him onto the kitchen table and gives him the best one-handed blowjob a man could give. 

Then he says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly came to me fully formed, no beta so it's all my fault. 
> 
> Title from Ed Sheeran "Kiss Me"


End file.
